gumballfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wina
Wina - 34 odcinek czwartego sezonu i 150 ogółem Niesamowitego świata Gumballa Streszczenie Gumball daje Billy'emu pograć w gry wideo. Chłopiec nigdy tego nie robił i jest tak bardzo podekscytowany, że mdleje. W rezultacie jego matka chce zakazać gier wideo w całym Elmore zmuszając Gumballa i Darwina do ich obrony. Ciekawostki * Zdjęcie, które według Pana Smalla przedstawia Ocho zanim zaczął grać w gry wideo to prawdziwa fotografia obecnego aktora dubbingującego Gumballa w angielskiej wersji serialu - Jacoba Hopkinsa. * Odcinek ujawnia że drugie imię Richarda to Buckley. * Gry, do których nawiązuje intro oglądane przez Blilly'ego to Star Fox, Bubble Bobble, Space Invaders, The Legend of Zelda i Super Mario. * Gra, w którą Wattersonowie grają w domu przypomina Wii Sports. * Produkcja polegająca na budowaniu przy pomocy klocków, w którą gra Banana Joe to nawiązanie do Minecrafta. * Ekran z napisem "Game Over" i muzyka grana, gdy jest on pokazywany nawiązują do serii Metal Gear Solid. * Jedna z odłączanych maszyn do gier przypomina automat Double Dragon. * Banana Joe czyta Baśnie braci Grimm i zwraca uwagę na ich brutalność. * Scena, w której Banana Joe jest przebrany za wampira i gryzie Sarah w szyję nawiązuje do powieści Dracula Brama Stokera. * Penny w czerwonym płaszczu i zmieniająca się w wilka to nawiązanie do bajki o Czerwonym Kapturku. * Gumball mówiący "Być lub wcale nie" (w oryginale "To be or not to be") i Darwin trzymający czaszkę to nawiązania do Hamleta Williama Shakespeare'a. * Gumball rapując wspomina Hucka Finna z książek Marka Twaina oraz Romeo z tragedii Shakespeare'a Romeo i Julia. Darwin śpiewa też o innej tragedii tego poety - Tytus Andronikus. * Scena, w której Darwin maluje sobie na czole błyskawicę i biegnie z wózkiem ku ścianie, na której widnieje napis "Platform 9 3/4" (Peron 9 3/4) to bezpośrednie nawiązanie do serii powieści Harry Potter autorstwa J.K. Rowling. Scena ta nawiązuje też do faktu, iż pisarka została pozwana za podsunięcie dzieciom niebezpiecznego pomysłu na naśladowanie sposobu, w jaki bohaterowie powieści dostawali się na wspomniany peron 9 3/4. * Fryzura Penny w scenie, w której dziewczyna strzela z łuku przypomina fryzurę Katniss Everdeen z filmu Igrzyska śmierci. * Sussie z koroną i kartą królowej na głowie, wołająca "Ściąć im głowy" to nawiązanie do Alicji z krainy czarów''Lewisa Carrolla. * Tobias wołający "Harpuny rzuć !" (w oryginale "Thar she blows !"). * Scena, w której Darwin skacze z krzesła mając na sobie parę skrzydeł a Sarah udaje Słońce jest nawiązaniem do mitu o Ikarze. * Jeden z jajogłowych wspomina powieść ''Władca much Williama Goldinga a następnie dzieci odgrywają brutalną scenkę nawiązującą do jej fabuły. * Tobias mówi o książce Oliver Twist Ch. Dickensa. * Gumball mówi, że czytał bajkę Żółw i zając. * Alan wspomina mit o Meduzie. * Piosenka wykonywana przez dzieci ma melodię i zakończenie podobne do internetowych filmików Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. * Znaczna część książek wspomnianych w tym odcinku, takich jak Igrzyska śmierci czy Alicja w krainie czarów, to dzieła regularnie zakazywane i cenzorowane przez szkoły i biblioteki w USA. * Ostatnia scena odcinka, w której rodzice palą książki na stosie może być nawiązaniem do postępowania Nazistów w czasie II wojny światowej. Kategoria:Odcinki